El misterio de Hogsmeade
by Druida
Summary: Os voy a contar una historia. Es la historia de como una simple alumna de quinto curso consiguió hacer algo que ningún auror pudo. Es la historia de una chica que buscaba un lugar en el que encajar. Es, en defintiva, la historia que me hizo ser quién soy. Una auror. Para el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling.

Odié a Tonks la primera vez que oí hablar de ella. Fue algo instintivo, animal. Recuerdo que no había salido todavía el quinto y yo estaba en la piscina con Jessi Weasley, hablando de lo que podía o no podía ser. Recuerdo que era un buen día, de esos que solo pueden hacer en Canarias, el agua estaba clara y una gran parte de la piscina la ocupaban dando clases de nado. Recuerdo cuando me habló de ella y que en seguida fruncí mi nariz y negué con la cabeza. No, Tonks no me gustó ni un pelo. Ni siquiera medio.

No sé si a alguien le importará, pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquella época, antes de mudarme al continente. Recuerdo jugar con las barbies a los merodeadores (¿qué? Yo aún no iba al instituto en aquella época…) o las teorías de lo que pasaría cuando recibiéramos nuestras cartas de Hogwarts (ya entonces yo tiraba para Slytherin –claro, después del berrinche que me pillé cuando un sombrero aleatorio me puso allí… no me quedó otra que aceptarlo xD. Recuerdo que era algo caótico, porque ella acabaría en Gryffindor y… Bueno, ¿a quién le importa las tonterías de unas chiquillas de once años? xD).

Ahora que soy mayor y me gusta creerme madura y demás creo que puedo decir que lo he superado. Bueno, más o menos. Un algo. Pene.

* * *

**El misterio de Hogsmeade**

Ginny parpadeó cansada y dejó a un lado los múltiples folletos. Eran vacaciones de Navidad y el ambiente festivo de la Madriguera podía palparse en el aire. Pasó un vistazo rápido por la sala antes de suspirar y hundirse en el sofá un poco más. Hermione le había estado agobiando antes de que empezaran las fiestas para que mirara posibles carreras.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella si no sabía qué quería ser?

Le había preguntado a toda su familia. Incluso se había rebajado a preguntarle a Fleur, que la había mirado de manera condescendiente y había respondido un escueto "cuando lo _descubgas_ lo _sabgas_". Ginny había querido arrancarle los ojos con sus propios dedos.

Junto a ella se sentó Tonks con aire distraído. Tenía el cabello castaño mustio y una expresión cansada. Ginny quería preguntarle por el motivo de sus ojeras, pero, en lugar de eso, hizo la pregunta que le había hecho a todo el mundo.

Menos a ella.

— Ey, Tonks, ¿cómo supiste que querías ser auror?

Se llevó una taza humeante de chocolate a los labios antes de responder y, después de una eternidad, carraspeó.

— Es una historia larga— intentó excusarse, pero, como Ginny no apartaba la mirada de ella, acabó sonriendo—. Si quieres puedo contártela, pero como he dicho es larga.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer— se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien, comencemos por el principio…

~X~

En primer lugar tienes que comprender que no fue una época fácil para mí. Estaba en quinto curso, el año que tomaría mis TIMOS y aún no sabía qué carrera elegir. Me pasaba largas horas en mi sala común, frente al retrato de Hufflepuff.

La verdad es que me sentía sola.

Todo se podría rememorar a principios de curso. Acabábamos de llegar a Hogwarts y yo estaba excitada por todo lo que presentaba el nuevo año. A Marga la habían hecho prefecta y se pasaba todo el día dando órdenes de allá para acá. Marga era una de las chicas de mi dormitorio. Era guapa, me acuerdo de que el pelo le caía graciosamente por la espalda. También era buena en aritmancia, siempre me ayudaba.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio la aritmancia? ¿No? Pues la odio. Los números son…

Bueno, como os estaba diciendo acababa de empezar mi quinto curso y no había sido nombrada prefecta. No era algo que me preocupara demasiado, si os digo la verdad. Solo pensaba en divertirme con mis amigas, ver los partidos de Quidditch y pasar con gracia los exámenes finales. O, por lo menos, con unas notas lo suficientemente aceptables como para que mis padres no me riñeran. Y entonces pasó algo… Algo que jamás me había imaginado.

Fue raro y no lo entendí. Ahora sí lo entiendo y las compadezco, pero en aquel momento me sentí terriblemente herida. Alffie, que era una chica orgullosa y con la lengua demasiado afilada, me miró un día fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y dijo lo que todas ellas estaban pensando y no se atrevían a formular.

— No queremos que sigas viniendo con nosotras— me espetó un día después de salir de uno de los invernaderos. Recuerdo haberme quedado anclada en el sitio y haber notado como una agradable brisa me mecía el cabello. Recuerdo haber abierto la boca, intentando articular alguna palabra.

Recuerdo haber musitado únicamente un escaso "¿Qué?".

Y también recuerdo que se rieron de mí. A coro, como si fuera una gran broma. Sus miradas afiladas y sus voces agudas dolían más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento.

Es importante recalcar que las consideraba mis amigas. Eran las personas con las que había compartido chucherías, noches en vela, cambiado apuntes, reído y llorado entre las paredes de nuestro cuarto mientras seguíamos, cogidas de la mano y tumbadas todas juntas, una radionovela sobre el romance de un sangre sucia y una sangre limpia durante la guerra.

Entonces creía que aquello eran los buenos tiempos.

— ¿Eres sorda o qué?— repitió Alffie levantando su nariz, desafiante—. No queremos que te juntes con nosotras. Nunca. Más.

— ¿Por qué?— había farfullado sin comprender. Me sentía desorientada y algo perdida. Como si el mundo hubiese parado de girar de golpe. O me hubiesen informado que ya no era capaz de hacer magia. Ni siquiera atiné a decepcionarme, estaba tan sorprendida que solo pude quedarme allí parada mientras ellas se marchaban sin dignarse a responderme.

Me conoces. Sabes que no soy una persona tímida, nunca lo he sido. Tenía muchas amistades –o medias amistades- fuera de Hufflepuff, pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser solitario. Entraba en mi dormitorio y todo se volvía silencioso. De ese tipo de silencio que se te clava hasta el fondo y es incómodo. Ellas siempre paraban de hablar cuando yo entraba y no volvían a hacerlo hasta que estaba tumbada en la cama, con los doseles corridos.

Siempre cuchicheaban sobre mí, y dolía.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Yo me sentía tan miserable que no me había planteado salir. No quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo teniendo que aceptar mi presencia en su grupo de amigos, como si fuera una intrusa, ni quería pasear sola por el pueblo. Así que había decidido quedarme en el castillo avanzando con mis deberes de aritmancia y de pociones.

Y, aunque no quería ir, alguien consiguió convencerme.

Era Mervin. Y no, antes de que digáis nada, no me gustaba. Era un chico agradable, sin duda guapo, pero todo lo que podía pensar yo de él era "pedante". Un aburrido con placa de prefecto.

— ¡Ey, Nymphandora!— me llamó. Yo ya odiaba que me llamaran así y me planteé brevemente lanzarle una buena maldición, para que aprendiera. El llamarme así es un derecho que solo tiene mi madre. Aun así, le contesté.

Estaba demasiado sola como para no hacerlo:

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?— preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia adelante y sonriendo. Como ya os he dicho, era guapo. Tenía el pelo pajizo y llevaba una túnica turquesa que acentuaba el color de sus ojos. La mitad de las chicas de Hufflepuff babeaban por él. El resto de las chicas del colegio pensaban que no estaba tan mal.

Para ser un Hufflepuff, claro.

En seguida pensé que aquella pregunta tenía trampa. Era el prefecto de mi curso y eso significaba que pasaba muchas horas con Marga. Además, sabía de buenas tintas que se llevaba bien con Alffie.

Por lo menos tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

— No, no lo tenía pensado. Tengo deberes, muchos deberes— intenté excusarme—. ¿Y tú?

Lo pregunté más por educación que por otra cosa.

— Bueno, yo…— se mordió el labio un poco nervioso y sonrió—. Bueno, había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía venir a Hogsmeade. Y por eso he subido a buscarte. Pero si no quieres no pasa…

Casi al momento dejó de caerme mal. Pensé que se había dado cuenta de lo sola que me sentía o que no soportaba tener sobre su conciencia que todos se hubieran ido al pueblo y que yo me hubiera quedado allí, encerrada en la sala común.

No quiero relataros lo rápido que me vestí, ni lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me dijo que estaba muy guapa. Por primera vez en días, o bueno, mejor prueba con semanas, me había sentido con fuerzas como para cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad.

Y tampoco quiero contaros los desastres de aquella cita. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella como una cita: yo esperaba que, tarde o temprano, aparecieran sus amigos y poder distraerme así un poco. Quizá entablar nuevas amistades con mis compañeros. Sobra decir que nunca aparecieron.

Creo que puedo resumirlo en que resultó ser un baboso. Decidimos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Como el local estaba bastante lleno, nos tuvimos que apretujar en la barra. Hasta ahí todo parecía normal. Como os he dicho, nunca llegaron sus amigos. Y aquella mano sobre uno de mis muslos, grande y caliente, no… No tenía excusa. Pero lo soporté por algo de compañía.

Pero cuando se inclinó sobre mí con los labios entreabiertos… Vale. Una cosa había sido ignorar que probablemente no iba a ir nadie más o el tener que soportar su mano. Y otra muy diferente era besarlo.

No es que Mervin no fuera guapo. Como ya os he dicho era uno de los chicos más guapos de mi curso, pero también era un pedante con el que apenas había hablado. Y le gustaba a Alffie, aunque no tenía claro si aún tenía que procesarle algún tipo de lealtad. Así que sin dudarlo me aparté, balbuceé una pobre disculpa y salí corriendo. Ni siquiera pagué mi bebida, tampoco sentí vergüenza por ello.

Supongo que si Mervin no me hubiese invitado, jamás me habría sentido tan desesperadamente sola. Y como no me hubiese sentido tan sola, jamás hubiera conocido a Avon y a Elisha. Y si no les hubiera conocido… Bueno, ahora tampoco sería auror y la historia sería muy distinta.

Elisha era… Elisha era de mi curso. Uno de esos chicos en los que nunca te fijas. Bajito, un poco feucho, con unas gafas que habían pasado de moda cincuenta años atrás. Era tímido y jamás se mezclaba con el resto de nosotros. Y solo tenía un amigo: Avon.

Quiero que comprendas que no me enorgullezco de haberlo ignorado durante cinco años. Yo era una chiquilla con un don maravilloso y eso me hacía ser un poco… superficial. Podría decir que para mí la apariencia era –casi- todo. Por suerte maduré y Elisha es uno de mis mejores amigos, aún a día de hoy.

Me lo encontré en la sala común y recuerdo haberle echado una mirada poco interesada. Como ya te he dicho, era un bicho raro. Pero entonces… me di cuenta de que yo también lo era, ¿sabes? Fue un descubrimiento un poco inquietante. Elisha era un chico raro, un hijo de muggles que se pasaba todo el rato con la única compañía de un Ravenclaw. Yo ni siquiera tenía eso.

No me di cuenta de que empecé a mirarlo con interés. Llevaba un pequeño maletín debajo de un brazo e iba tan ensimismado que prácticamente chocó conmigo. Digo prácticamente porque yo me aparté en el último momento… Y ya me conoces. Casi fue peor. Tropecé y me lancé hacia delante intentando no caerme. Elisha no se lo esperaba y acabamos los dos por el suelo.

Al igual que el contenido del maletín: cientos de pequeñas miniaturas de enanos. Aún recuerdo el mimo que le ponía Elisha a pintar todas aquellas figuritas de metal y el cuidado que tenía al hechizarlas.

— Yo… lo siento— balbuceé intentando ayudarle a recogerlas.

— ¡No!— murmuró nervioso—. No pasa nada, ya lo hago yo.

Le miré un poco ofendida. Recuerdo haber pensado que además de rarito, era tonto. Pero estaba desesperada. Mis amigas no me querían y, después de haber huido de Mervin, ni siquiera tenía ese refugio. Así que me lancé a la piscina.

— ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?— pregunté intentando sonar amistosa. Elisha me miró como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y resopló.

— No necesitas ser amable— me espetó cerrando el maletín y levantándose con energía.

Le imité mientras me sacudía la falda de mi túnica. Me sentía un poco estúpida intentando hacerme amiga de una persona que no me había interesado en años.

— Me llamo Dora— intenté sonar amable, pensando que aunque él dijera que no lo necesitaba, nunca venía de más—. Vamos al mismo curso…

— Ya sé cómo te llamas— murmuró mirándome de pies a cabeza. Casi podía leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando: Qué interesada, ya no tiene amigas con las que irse y por eso me está molestando a mí. Pero nunca lo dijo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo—: Si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes venir.

Y jamás he tenido palabras suficientes para agradecérselo

Elisha me llevó hasta una habitación vacía de la quinta planta mientras me comentaba que la profesora Sprout les había dado permiso para usarla. Allí ya le estaba esperando Avon, que, como os he dicho, era Ravenclaw. Era un chico normal de pies a cabezas: con el pelo castaño y expresión tranquila.

En cuanto clavó sus ojos en mí, los entrecerró, pero no dijo nada.

La habitación era grande y habían apilado distintos pupitres para formar una mesa más grande. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de lo que hacían allí: jugaban con los enanos a pelearse. Por supuesto, Elisha diría que es más complicado que eso. Y Avon aportaría que es un juego de estrategia muy interesante. Pero eso era lo que hacían: jugaban a que los enanos intentaban matar a unos caballeros. O al revés. Elisha siempre llevaba escrito en un pergamino una pequeña introducción a la batalla.

Era aburrido, muy aburrido. Se pasaban horas y horas en aquella habitación peleándose. Avon tenía mal perder y muchas veces Elisha sacrificaba tropas para dejarle ganar. Casi llegué a comprender cómo funcionaba el juego. Reconozco que les prestaba más atención de la que pretendía, por supuesto, pero conseguía disimularla bastante bien. Siempre me llevaba mis deberes para completarlos mientras ellos jugaban: Avon solía ayudarme con los de pociones y Elisha con aritmancia.

Todas las mañanas, cuando me sentaba a desayunar junto a Elisha, él abría mucho los ojos. Como si estuviera esperando que desapareciera un día. Pero nunca lo hice. Me gustaba desayunar con él. Es más, me empecé a sentir terriblemente culpable por haberlo ignorado durante tanto tiempo. A parte de con Avon, no hablaba con nadie más. Nunca.

Noviembre pasó y dio pie a Diciembre y, sin apenas darme cuenta, llegó Mayo. Recuerdo que por aquel entonces empezaba a aburrirme de mirar y me compré un puñado de aquellas odiosas miniaturas. Nunca llegué a pintarlas, eran unas brujas elfas. Pero no como los elfos que conocemos nosotros: eran altas, casi humanas, con expresiones de furia y pelo disparatado.

Yo todavía no sabía qué hacer y tenía una reunión con la profesora Sprout para hablar de mi futuro académico. Ninguno de mis dos nuevos amigos me dio grandes consejos: los dos tenían sus ideas muy claras y al final consiguieron su sueño. Elisha entró en una división encargados de supervisar las publicaciones muggles para asegurarse de mantener el Estatuto del Secreto. Avon, por su parte, se hizo medimago. Y dejadme deciros que es uno de los mejores.

Yo, sin embargo, nunca supe que quería hacer. Mis notas no eran malas, como señaló la profesora Sprout, y había mejorado bastante en aritmancia (aunque la realidad era que le copiaba los deberes a Elisha. Avon nunca me dejaba hacerlo, era demasiado… bueno, era un Ravenclaw). Así que aguanté estoicamente los consejos que me dio la profesora Sprout (sacar los máximos TIMOS posibles y ver si había algo que me llamaba la atención). Recuerdo que cuando terminamos la mujer sintió tanta lástima que sacó un helado en forma de pingüino y me lo dio con expresión amable.

Es una buena mujer, pero sus palabras de consuelo no me sirvieron de mucho. Todos sabían qué querían ser, todos menos uno: yo.

Me planteé muchas carreras. Podría probar con el Quidditch profesional, no volaba mal. Luego recordé que ya había intentado entrar en el equipo de Hufflepuff y que mi actuación había sido penosa. Me planteé entrar a trabajar en Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones, como tu hermano Bill, pero luego recordé que se me daba fatal la aritmancia y acabé desechándolo. En pocos palabras: no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

Y entonces el engranaje empezó a funcionar. Yo no lo había puesto en marcha, pero sin saberlo pronto me afectaría.

Como te he dicho era mayo, creo que principios, acababa de hablar con Sprout y me sentía absolutamente inútil. La primera carta que vi llegó cuando Elisha y Avon estaban en una de sus eternas partidas e intentando que memorizara las reglas con verles jugar. Yo estaba tirada en un sofá –una silla que había transformado meses atrás- y les hacía más bien poco caso.

Una lechuza parda, de esas del colegio, se posó en medio de la mesa. Elisha gritó, Avon cacareó –estaba perdiendo-, la lechuza aleteó sus alas orgullosa mientras ofrecía una carta que llevaba atada en una de sus patas y más de media docena de enanos tuvieron que pasar después por la enfermería.

El mensaje me resultó críptico y mal redactado. No me preguntes por el contenido exacto, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo, pero la esencia era la misma: le ofrecían trabajo durante las salidas a Hogsmeade. Estaba ridículamente bien pagado, era una oferta intransferible y el sitio de reunión donde se vería si cumplía el perfil era Cabeza de Puerco. Nadie con dos dedos de frente hubiese ido.

Elisha, que tenía una frente amplia, tenía por lo menos cuatro.

— ¿Necesitas dinero?— le pregunté sorprendida.

Él negó con la cabeza y Avon añadió extrañado.

— Hace al menos un año que no bajamos al pueblo. Elisha lo odia.

— Será publicidad— comenté—, quizá en los próximos días nosotros recibamos alguna carta como esta.

Pero ninguno de los dos la recibimos. Avon y Elisha le quitaron importancia, asegurando que podría haber sido un error. Pero a mí no me lo parecía. Me pasaba las horas mirando embobada la carta. Era imposible que fuera un error, porque iba dirigida a Elisha, directamente. Y, aunque pretendía presentarse como algo oficial, se notaba la chapucería por todas partes. El papel era demasiado bueno, ni siquiera las cartas que mi padre recibía de San Mungo tenía esa calidad. Se parecía bastante más a la que utilizaba mi madre para cartearse, grueso y de buen aspecto.

Y la letra… La letra era demasiado elaborada y al mensaje le faltaba algo. Nadie escribía así una carta de contratación, estaba segura. Además, el nombre con el que estaba firmada… Era sospechoso. No me preguntéis por qué, era un nombre completamente normal. Probablemente demasiado. Patrick Patterson o algo así.

El asunto me intrigaba y me molestaba a partes iguales. No tenía ninguna pista que seguir y me quitaba un tiempo que mis amigos empezaban a emplear en estudiar. Pero no podía olvidarme de la carta.

Creo que me obsesioné, si tengo que decir la verdad.

Miré tanto la carta que acabó teniendo distintas manchas de zumo de calabaza y de café y los bordes estaban tan desgastados que parecía un viejo pergamino que había sacado de la biblioteca. Llegué a estar tan obsesionada que le mandé un pedazo de la carta a mi madre para preguntarle si sabía dónde podía comprar ese tipo de pergamino.

Antes de que me llegara la respuesta de mi madre sucedió la primera desaparición. Era una chica de Hufflepuff, de tercero. Sangre sucia, aunque eso en aquel momento no nos dijo mucho. Había ocurrido, como os podéis imaginar, tras una salida a Hogsmeade. Y, tras investigarlo, descubrí lo más interesante de todo.

Dos días antes había recibido una carta que prometía dinero rápido y fácil, aunque claro, de eso no se había dado cuenta la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica que había ido a investigarlo.

Sí, como puedes imaginar, me puse a investigarlo. Elisha me llamaba Sherlock. Avon decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero, en los descansos que hacía de estudiar, siempre me preguntaba cómo iban mis investigaciones e intentaba echarme una mano.

Pero lo de estar desaparecida le duró poco: apareció dos semanas después merodeando por las afueras del castillo con expresión ausente. Cuando le preguntaron, no supo qué decir, compuso su expresión más inocente y se encogió de hombros, asegurando que no recordaba haber desaparecido.

Los profesores pensaron que simplemente se había perdido en el bosque o que le habían lanzado algún hechizo que la había atontado un par de días y la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica solo confirmó sus teorías. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Habría más.

Tardaron dos semanas en suceder pero, en aquella ocasión, desaparecieron tres chicos. Un Gryffindor de cuarto y dos Ravenclaw, uno de séptimo y otro de tercero. No se hablaba de otra cosa en el colegio. Estuvieron a punto de prohibir las salidas a Hogsmeade pero al final no lo hicieron. Gracias a Merlín.

Yo aproveché el tiempo: copié los deberes de aritmancia de Elisha y subí a la torre Gryffindor hasta que conseguí que un alumno sacara a uno de los amigos del chico desaparecido. Le enseñé mi ajado pergamino y le pregunté si lo había visto antes.

— Es como… John recibió una carta como esa hace una semana— explicó el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos y ojeándola—, dijo que no pensaba ir.

Sonreí. Tal y como me imaginaba. John, como la otra chica y como el propio Elisha, había recibido la carta. Creo que está mal decirlo porque, aunque al final hubo algo parecido a un final feliz, ese chico murió, pero es la verdad: jamás me había sentido tan emocionada con nada. ¡Tenía una pista!

Y cuando hablé con los chicos de Ravenclaw, con la ayuda de Avon, volví a recibir una confirmación. El chico de séptimo que había desaparecido no había recibido la carta o, por lo menos, si le había llegado no se lo había dicho a nadie.

— Hay sin duda un patrón— murmuró Avon mirando la carta que les había entregado el chico de tercero—. Excepto con el chico de séptimo.

— Malcom— aporté sin mucha convicción.

— Malcom— asintió Avon mirando el papel—, ¿te respondió tu madre?

— Sí, me dijo que era un pergamino caro pero normal, me dijo que podía comprarse en cualquier parte. En Hogsmeade hay una tienda en la que los venden.

Los ojos inteligentes de Avon brillaron y asintió.

— Sería demasiada coincidencia, pero iremos a preguntar. No creo que saquemos nada en claro pero… Bueno, por algo se empieza.

Asentí y miré las dos cartas. Elisha había recibido una. Jessica, John y Will otra. Malcom había desaparecido, pero seguro que había alguna carta escondida. Quizá si pudiéramos encontrar a otro destinatario de la carta, pensé, podríamos ir un paso por delante del que estuviera haciendo aquello.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Repite los nombres, ¿no te das cuenta? No hay ningún Nymphandora. Nadie se llama Ginevra. Eran nombres raros, muggles. Había un patrón además de las cartas y era…

— ¡Son nacidos de muggles!— jadeé haciendo que Avon se sobresaltara. Elisha levantó la cabeza con curiosidad de sus apuntes de encantamientos—. Fijaos, fijaos en los nombres. Son…

— Tienes razón— murmuró Avon—. Podría ser verdad, podría ser muy serio. A lo mejor están intentando… Intentando, ¿qué? ¿Qué fin tendría? Jessica volvió al colegio sana y salva.

— Fue la primera— repuse sin dudar—. A lo mejor se asustó. Quizá creyó que se estaba pasando de la raya y decidió soltarla y ahora ha vuelto con más fuerza.

Avon asintió, viéndole la lógica.

— ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?— protestó Elisha sin comprender nuestras deducciones.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo discutimos: no nos poníamos de acuerdo. Elisha quería ir corriendo a hablar con la Patrulla Mágica. Avon pensaba que era demasiado radical pensar que era un tema de racismo. Y yo quería investigarlo. Me puse tan pesada que acabaron accediendo.

Quedamos que vigilaríamos las lechuzas que entraban en el colegio y que tendríamos hasta la próxima salida al pueblo –ante la que se quejó Elisha todo lo que está escrito y más- para descubrir algo útil. Si no lo hacíamos, iríamos directamente a las fuerzas del orden competentes.

No tuvimos suerte, así que nos contentamos en visitar la tienda que vendía los pergaminos. Era un lugar oscuro y polvoriento, con un brujo como dependiente algo huraño. No me extraña que acabara cerrando la tienda. Como venía siendo normal, el hombre no nos dio mucha información. Dijo que era algo que se vendía mucho y que, a no ser que fuéramos aurores junior o algo así, no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarnos.

Propuse como medida desesperada vigilar Cabeza de Puerco. Era el sitio donde quedaban, al fin y al cabo, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan pronto.

Aún me alegro de ser tan cabezota. Después de pelearme por tercera vez con Avon, que acabó marchándose nervioso a buscar a algún mago adulto al que contárselo, pasó algo. Estaba furiosa y pagué gran parte del pato con Elisha. El pobre no sabía donde meterse. Para empezar ni siquiera había querido venir.

Entonces los vimos. Saliendo del local estaban Alffie y Mervin. Yo ni siquiera me extrañé, es más, intenté ocultarme para que no me vieran. No quería que pensaran que les estaba espiando o algo así.

— Qué raro— murmuró Elisha echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro—. Mervin siempre anda presumiendo que tiene mucho dinero. No es el sitio ideal a donde yo llevaría a una chica…

En seguida comprendí lo que quería decir. Ni siquiera Elisha, con su escasa experiencia en chicas –que se centraba en mí y en el guantazo que le di cuando me pidió que me transformara en una chica de una revista- cometería semejante error. Y menos Mervin, al que le debía de salir el dinero por las orejas.

— Vamos.

Sin esperar a su respuesta comencé a seguirles. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y las palmas de las manos me sudaban. Estaba realmente nerviosa, pero aun así conseguí serenarme lo suficiente como para sacar mi varita e intentar hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Y no, no pongas esa cara de chiste, no hice ningún ruido.

Seguimos a Mervin y a Alffie, de la que sobra decir que era hija de muggles, hasta una casucha de aspecto abandonado. Ella entró en la casa por completa voluntad y, por un instante, dudamos si nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas. Aún tenía fresca en mi memoria la mano grande y cálida de Mervin. Era posible que no tuviera ninguna clase de conocimiento sobre cómo cortejar a una chica.

Pero las razones para atravesar el umbral superaban a las de quedarnos fuera, así que tras echar un último vistazo a mi alrededor –y recibir una mirada casi suplicante de Elisha-, nos adentramos en la casa.

Era una casa pequeña y de dos plantas. Sucia y oscura, de tablones sueltos. Los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas amarillentas. Elisha, detrás de mí, estaba erguido como si se tratara de un maniquí, como si de pronto pudiera salir algo de detrás de una puerta y atacarlo.

Atravesamos la entrada y subimos las escaleras. Detrás de una puerta se filtraba un poco de luz y pudimos espiar desde allí. Eran tres. Mervin, y dos Slytherin: Keri, que iba a mi curso, y otro chico que no pude identificar. Pero algo me decía que era un Slytherin. La expresión confiada, socarrona. O quizá la manera que tenía de torcer la boca. Quién sabe, el caso es que al final tuve razón.

Hablaban en susurros, pero identificamos lo suficiente. Estaban hablando de la forma en la que lo harían. Mervin quería comenzar con la Cruciatus, quería ver cómo se retorcía. Keri prefería probar un hechizo nuevo. Y el tercer chico, que a mi modo de ver debía de ser el cabecilla, quería mantenerla bajo la Imperius para evitar que cortaran las excursiones al pueblo y, así, su fuente de sujetos.

A mí se me revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo. Alffie estaba atada y aparentemente inconsciente sobre una cama mientras sus captores discutían, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Teníamos que actuar. Ahora que lo pienso, fui una insensata. Ellos eran tres y yo ni siquiera sabía si podía contar con Elisha, al que, aparte de hechizar miniaturas, nunca le había visto hacer demasiada magia. Pero no podía quedarme quieta viendo cómo la torturaban. Era mi misterio y acababa de descubrirlo, aunque me dejara un mal sabor de boca. Mervin era un baboso, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido que pudiera llegar tan lejos.

Le aturdí a él el primero. No quería que nos enfrentáramos. Casi al instante empezaron a volar hechizos de un lado a otro. Nosotros intentábamos aturdirlos. Ellos intentaban dañarnos de verdad. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo cuando una de las maldiciones impactó en Elisha y este empezó a retorcerse como si fuera un cerdo en un matadero. La imagen no es bonita, pero entiéndeme, verlo tampoco lo fue.

Probablemente fue eso lo que me impulsó a intentarlo con más fuerza, a dar lo mejor de mí. Aturdí a Keri con tanta potencia que lo lancé hasta la pared de enfrente. Y solo quedábamos dos.

Recuerdo no poder pensar en otra cosa que en aturdirlo, temía que si me vencía pasaría a ser uno de sus sujetos. En aquel entonces no tenía mucha idea de porqué hicieron lo que hicieron. Hoy lo sé. Keir y el otro chico querían maltratar a unos cuantos sangre sucias, como los llamaban. Mervin solo quería experimentar. Juntos hicieron un buen equipo.

Me venció, ¿sabes? No pude ganarlo. Pero recuerdo que pensé que había hecho lo correcto, que si podía vivir un día más… eso es lo que quería hacer. Atrapar a los malos.

Y entonces llegaron, cuando más miedo tenía por nuestra vida. Con sus pesadas gabardinas y sus varitas en alto: aurores. Avon había traído aurores. Creo que jamás he querido besar tanto a nadie. Bueno, quizá sí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es demasiado caótico. Recuerdo a Alffie rota en lágrimas pidiéndome perdón. Recuerdo oír que habían encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de John, Will y Marcus, que nos iban a conceder un premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, creo que Avon me pidió salir porque decía que era la bruja más maravillosa que había conocido (¿o me lo había soñado?)… Como he dicho, todo era demasiado caótico dentro de mi ajetreada mente.

Todo menos una cosa. Tenía una meta en la vida: atrapar a los malos antes de que hirieran a algún inocente.

Quería ser auror.

_Fin_.

* * *

¡Hola!

La verdad es que tengo que reconocer dos cosas: no soy dada a las notas a final de capítulo y tener un límite de palabras es una mierda. Escribes, escribes y de pronto te ves con más palabras de las que deberías y te toca ir al grano y empezar a seccionar frases y más frases. Esta historia tiene exactamente las 5k de palabras que se permitían. Le fú.

Quería incluir tantas cosas… La explicación de porqué se habían enfadado las chicas con ella (en una palabra: envidia), como empezaron a llamar Tonks a Tonks, por qué era bueno Avon en pociones, la reacción de los papis de Nymphandora tras el enfrentamiento, su cara en la portada del Profeta… En fin. Cosas que pasan.

Ojalá viviéramos en una anarquía en la que pasarte por cien o trescientas palabras no significara nada.

En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
